


I Trust You

by Epic_Fangirlness



Series: Trans Snape and his awesome bae [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FTM Snape, Insecurity, Love, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Severus is super OOC but he isn't miserable in this so that's why, Slight transphobia mentioned, Snape is trans, Victoria Singh is my original character, trans man, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Fangirlness/pseuds/Epic_Fangirlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is a trans man and he and his girlfriend Victoria have sex for the first time.  Victoria is my OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

A flush crept up Severus's neck and face. Severus was currently being stripped of his clothes by the delicate hands of Victoria, his girlfriend. And while she had assured him many times that they didn't have to do anything he was uncomfortable with he wanted to do this. He hated exposing his body for fear of judgment but at the same time he knew that Victoria wouldn't judge him, not about this. She had known from the start that he was transgender, that's why he had started a relationship with her, she was the only girl in Hogwarts that had made it clear his genitals made no difference to her. They had been dating for a year now, a few days after his crotch had been put on display by James Potter, everyone had been buzzing with the news that he was freakier than ever imagined, Victoria had marched up to him and declared she was now his friend, at first of course he believed this was a plot to humiliate him even more but as time wore on he began to see how wrong that assumption was. The relationship had started with worshipful stares from him and gentle caresses from her, though it quickly escalated from there.

So here they were, one year later, about to have sex for the first time. Victoria's hand slipped down his bare chest, he blushed again, and unbuttoned his trousers. Victoria looked up for permission and Severus nodded, she slid he hand in his pants and pushed them and his trousers down and they fell around his ankles.

Severus sucked in a breath and felt anxious as Victoria's eyes went up and down his body, when she heard the breath her eyes snapped up to meet his, when Severus looked into her beautiful eyes all he saw was love and pure desire.

She leaned in to close the distance between them and he had never felt so electrified as when her lips met his, gently at first but progressively more demanding. Victoria shrugged off her unbuttoned blouse and shimmied out of her skirt. Severus broke the heated kiss to look at the goddess in front of him, Victoria's dyed lavender hair was wild as usual, curly and thick it tumbled down around her shoulders and stuck up in odd places, he chuckled and she gave him a lopsided grin and that crinkled her eyes. His eyes worked their way down, taking in her lacy hot pink bra, her dark skin-due to her Indian decent, and the green boyshorts. Severus never wanted to stop looking at her, every dip and curve of her body was beautiful, every flaw was perfection to him while making him feel better about Victoria seeing his flaws (aside from the three major errors that had been made to his body).

"I forgot how fucking gorgeous you are." Severus moaned.

"I assume you've remembered now?" She laughed as Severus nodded slowly.

"Definitely."

"Good, do you want to do the honors?" She questioned, turning around and motioning to the bra clasp. Severus hands came up and skillfully unclasped it, used to the request. They had fooled around quite a bit but never had sex with each other before tonight, Victoria had had sex with multiple partners, male and female and some that didn't fit into those categories, but Severus had was completely unexperienced apart from what he had done with Victoria.

Victoria turned again and let the bra fall, her underwear quickly following until she and Severus were on equal footing.

Severus's cheeks went red once again, "So should we...um..." He gestured to the bed decked out in yellow and black, Victoria was a Hufflepuff despite Severus's many insistences she should be in Slytherin.

Victoria giggled. "Whatever you want, Love." She took his hand and pulled him to the bed and pushed him down lightly so he was sitting on the edge, she sat on his lap and looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you, Severus, but are you sure you're ready?" She asked one more time.

"Yeah, I am, I love you too, I've never trusted someone as much as I do you." He whispered back.

"I'll take good care of you." She promised and then delved into a passionate kiss. They're tongues licked and battled and explored each other. Victoria leaned forward, forcing Severus back and went to biting and sucking his neck, Severus tried to bite back a moan, he didn't want to make a high pitched sound but god, it felt so fucking good. Victoria's mouth trailed lower to his collar bone and sucked hard, Severus rubbed his legs together to get friction but it wasn't enough. Desire pooled in the bottom of Victoria's stomach when she felt Severus fidget below her, she bit down on the skin right above his collar bone and then sat up. 

"I love giving you hickies, it's so sexy to see you marked as mine." She said in a throaty voice as she admired her work. Severus groaned and tried to pull her back down, Victoria resists.

"Scoot back on the bed." Severus complies and wrinkles the satin black sheets below him, they had pulled the yellow comforter down to the foot of the bed. Victoria crawled between Severus's legs and spread them further apart.

"This is alright?" She asked with a tinge of concern. Severus blushed at being so exposed.

"Yes." 

"Hand me a pillow." Severus did as she said and she put it under his butt to make it more comfortable. Once he was settled Victoria leaned forward and gave a slow lick, as if tasting him. She breathed in his scent and pushed her legs together for friction, fuck he's so hot, how has no one else realized how gorgeous he is?

She breathed out and Severus shuddered as he felt hot breath on his centre, he pushed his hips toward her, silently begging for more. Victoria gave it willingly, she licked wide strips on his labia and tried to fuck him on her tongue, the whole Severus is moaning or begging-he honestly couldn't tell anymore. 

"Victoriaaaaa! Please, oh fuck yes." His voice had gone high but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Then Victoria took his clit into her mouth and sucked hard, he screamed. Victoria's right hand had moved down to finger herself while her left had come up to tease Severus even more, thrusting two of her fingers shallowly into his hole and curving them toward his front. Severus shook, pleads and curses mingling into a constant stream of want coming from his mouth, Victoria nibbled his clit just as her fingers found his G-spot. Severus screamed again and writhed under her insistent tongue. He saw white, suddenly his voice stopped and he stilled, Victoria's mouth and hand continuing to let him ride out his orgasm. Victoria's right hand worked frantically on her own pussy three fingers going in and out roughly while she pressed on her clit with her thumb. Nearing the edge she moved up Severus's spent body and brought him into a searing kiss, letting him taste his own delicious flavour. With that thought Victoria cried out into Severus's mouth and tumbled over the edge, she shook violently and her hips moved wildly to wring every ounce of pleasure from her. She collapsed on Severus and he stroked her hair lovingly, all the embarrassment of her being on his unbound chest in the past when they cuddled seemed a million miles away.

"That...was amazing," he panted, still out of breath, "why didn't we do that sooner?" She laughed.

"We had to wait for it to be perfect, it wouldn't have been this great if we had just hopped into bed with each other when we first got together, you needed time to be comfortable and I needed time to get to know how you like to be touched and what's a trigger for you." She said reasonably, but she agreed, they should've done this way sooner.

"I suppose you're right, but now that the first time is out of the way we're going to be doing this a lot."

Victoria couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut fic so any constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I'm not trans so please let me know if there is anything I got wrong involving that aspect of the story.


End file.
